Guess Who?
by TJTMaria
Summary: Morgana becomes more determined to find out the identity of Emrys. Using the same spell as her arch enemy, she plays Emrys at his own game of 'Guess Who' *Set right after Season4
1. Chapter 1 The Plan

**Chapter One – The Plan.**

A plan.

Yes, that's what she needed. A plan, some kind of plan.

The witch tapped her delicate fingers against the table, waiting for the idea to hit her. _A plan, a plan, a plan… Yes, a plan would really help._

"Mew."

Morgana blinked and the tapping came to a halt. The black cat sat on the table, watching her with big green eyes.

"What?" She asked the cat, tilting her head to the side.

The cat copied her actions. "Meow."

"Shut up." The witch commanded. The cat merely stood up and stretched it's long body before coming closer and sitting directly in front of her. "Stop it…" _I'm talking to a cat. Oh dear me, maybe I am going insane…_

"Mew." The cat caught her gaze, tilting it's head slightly as its eyes seemed to pierce in to her soul.

The blasted cat had been following all ever since that dragon had healed her. The dragon was a miracle that Morgana was definitely curious about and she wasn't even sure what the cat was about, but she had a mission to accomplish.

To find out the identity of Emrys.

She gave a sigh, sitting back in her seat. "What do you think?" She asked the cat, "Have you got a plan for me?"

The cat merely stood once more and jumped off the table. She watched the black feline as it strolled over towards her bookshelf and began to claw at a book.

"Oi!" She frowned, jumping up. "Stop that! Morgause left that for me in case I need it!"

She pulled the book up to her chest, hugging it whilst giving the cat a stern look. After a moment, she placed the book on the table, curious to what it was.

She hadn't really looked through anything that Morgause had given her – it brought so many memories of her sister and the short time they had shared together.

_Book of Magic :: Enchantments and spells_

"I have nothing better to do." She stated bitterly, taking a seat and opening the book.

_Chapter One – Glamours and ageing spells_

_An ageing spell allows the caster to age themselves so that one appears physically older. Ageing spells can be considered advanced forms of another kind of spell, the glamour, and are notoriously difficult and unpredictable._

"I wonder…" The witch chewed on her lip, frowning down at the book. She looked up to see the black cat sitting on her table again. "I think we have ourselves a plan, cat."

* * *

**Hello there!**

**This is just a really short intro to the story, just to get it in to the swing of things. :)**

**If you want more, let me know, because...well, it just lets me know I guess, haha.**

**P.S Anyone want to name the witch's black cat?**


	2. Chapter 2 Celes, Shera and Midnight

_"I wonder…" The witch chewed on her lip, frowning down at the book. She looked up to see the black cat sitting on her table again. "I think we have ourselves a plan, cat."_

* * *

**Chapter Two - Celes, Shera and Midnight**

Morgana had been careful with this spell, making sure she had a potion as back up in case something went wrong and she became stuck in the body of an old lady.

Well, it was really her older self.

"Here we go, cat." She announced, putting the book out in front of her. She had her plan, everything was in place. She didn't need anyone, she could do everything herself. "If you want something done well, do it yourself."

Taking a final glance in to the mirror, she scooped up some powder with her hands, chanting the spell. "Miht dagan, beþecce me. Adeadaþ þisne gast min freondum ond min feondum!"

She let the powder slip out her fingers and jumped back slightly as the the fire rose and there was a puff of smoke.

"Mew!" The cat cried, jumping on to the table. The cat tilted it's head, waiting patiently for the smoke to clear and her unofficial owner to appear.

"Oh my!" Morgana coughed, waving the smoke away. "This had better of worked!"

She had been trying to perfect the spell for a whole day, not wanting to slip up.

The smoke cleared with a magical flick of the Witch's wrist. She looked in the mirror, horrified. "I can't believe..."

Her jaw dropped as her hand stroked her face. "One day, I'll really look like this..." She thought outloud, studying her body. Her figure was still there - she hoped her plan still worked. She hadn't thought this through - could old people be attracted to one another in that way? Surely, they must do.

Well, she had heard about Uther and what he got up to with that troll...yes, her and Arthur had some good laughs over that - Gwen and Merlin hardly contained their laughter either.

She shook her head, wishing to erase the memories.

Without another thought of...them...she turned away from the mirror and grabbed her bags.

"Oh, pants!" She hissed, holding on to her hip. "My hip's gone!"

"Mew." The cat sounded as though she was mocking the witch. The suspicion was only confirmed as the cat jumped around gracefully.

The witch rolled her eyes, grabbing her things (using a little touch of magic to make them as light as a feather) as she headed out the door.

Getting a horse hadn't been too hard either, surprisingly. She had stolen one that was outside a tavern - the owner obviously didn't have much care for horse as the poor thing told her so himself.

The flame red horse was named Shera, a name that Morgana had a liking for.

"Good girl." She told Shera as the put the bags on the horse before jumping on. She was about to set off when-

"Meow?"

Morgana looked down, feeling a small amount of guilt. The cat sat on the ground, looking up hopefully.

Rolling her eyes, the witch jumped down and picked up the small ball of fur, taking the it with her on her journey.

As they trotted along through the forest, the witch began to think of the cat she cradled in her arms.

"What's your name, little one?" She asked softly, scratching it behind the ears.

_Midnight._ The cat replied in through their minds.

Morgana nodded and began to think of a name she could use to disguise herself.

* * *

"MERLIN!"

The warlock sighed, tired of carrying what Arthur had killed on his hunting trip.

The king turned round and grinned. "Come on!" He yelled.

At the sound of a trotting horse coming up behind him, Merlin side stepped out of the way. A fiery red horse passed by, carrying bags and an old woman, along with a black cat.

She stopped just in front of Arthur, smiling down at him.

"You're King Arthur Pendragon?" She croaked out hopefully.

The blonde nodded. "That would be me. How can I help?"

The woman's smile grew. "I have left my village as I did not find it a very pleasant there. I hope there is somewhere I could find here for Shera, Midnight and myself."

Arthur frowned - there was no one else with her. Was she insane? "Forgive me but who are Shera and Midnight?"

"Shera is my horse." She gave the horse a gentle pat affectionately. "Midnight is my cat."

Arthur nodded, a little uncertain.

"Everything alright?" Merlin asked, having finally caught up.

"Yes." The blonde nodded, "Merlin, give those to Gwaine and Percival. Gwen's old home is unused, could you help - I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name..."

"Celes."

* * *

Half an hour later found Merlin fixing up the small home for Celes, making sure everything was where she wanted and generally talking to her about anything.

After all, old people got lonely. He knew Gaius did and the physician was gratefull to have Merlin around. The warlock did often worry about his mother though, hoping that everything was okay.

"Thank you, Merlin." Celes smiled up at the manservant as he did the final touches.

"Did you want anything else?"

"No, that will be all for now, thank you. Please though, do come and visit me, Merlin?"

He caught her gaze, her lonely, sad eyes staring up at him. They seemed to familiar, so haunted.

"Of course I will." He grinned, "Are you sure you have everything you need?"

Celes nodded. "Yes, thank you. Have a nice day."

Merlin sent her a grin before quickly exiting the small home.

"Mew." Midnight pushed against Morgana's leg, craving attention.

"Shh..." She hushed, stroking the cat with her wrinkled hand. She wrinkled her nose; it was going to take a lot of getting used to.

That was okay though. Her plan was going perfectly well - who knew it was that easy to have the King give you a home and also a manservant to help you unpack.

Yes, everything was going perfectly.

* * *

**Hello there!**

**Thank you for the reviews, they mean so much - I didn't expect so many but thank you all!**

**The names were all brilliant and as you might have noticed, I'm trying to put them all in there somewhere, so don't worry. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this and remember - reviews make writers happy ;)**

_Morganaftw - Thank you for the review! Shera was such a cute name, so I used it for the horse. :) I love that name though, it's brilliant!_

_SuzzieSidle - YES, I REMEMBER THAT! Haha, I totally remember that! :D I will be using the name, have no fear, just later on in the story. :) Thank you for reviewing._

_Mike3207 - Yeah, haha. I doubt it, but it would be cool if she got one in S5. :) Thanks for reviewing!_

_Meri Ley - Yep, Morgana is old. :) I will be using the name Morgie - I almost did as old!Morgana's name in this chapter, but I shall use it later on. Thank you for the review!_

_theuntitled - nice name there. :) Glad to hear so - hopefully I can keep it *fingers crossed* Thank you for reviewing!_

_morganaxmerlin - thankk yoouu for the review :D_

_Chasermoonstone - Your wish is my command ;)_

_turtlequeenx - *sniff* Hmm, you must have a nose for it.;) Thank you for the lovely review._

_CloverAdelle - True, she probably wouldn't. It's just my random needs to add things like that in - I don't even know why, i really have to stop doing that.#'-'# Thank you for your review, glad you liked the start!_

_Helenmorgause - Awwh, you're too sweet.:) Thank you for the lovely review, loyal reader. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3 Lonely

_That was okay though. Her plan was going perfectly well - who knew it was that easy to have the King give you a home and also a manservant to help you unpack._

_Yes, everything was going perfectly._

* * *

**Chapter Three - Lonely**

Morgana - better known as Celes, to the people of Camelot - had been staying in Gwen's old home for just over a month. No one suspected her or had any clues to who she really was - she had been in disguise the whole time.

She - Celes - had become good friends with the Queen herself. Gwen had always had a soft heart so it was no surprise when she offered to have Shera put in with the Royal horses. Arthur had made a comment about her (Shera) being quite young and healthy and would be brilliant for the knights.

Of course, being the kind old woman she was, Celes agreed to let them use Shera - only after Shera had agreed to the plan, of course.

"It doesn't seem right though, it never has." The queen rambled as the pair walked through the market. "I mean, neither of us were under an enchantment."

"Very peculiar." Celes nodded, remembering how confused she had been. "Maybe he was saving you."

"It did seem like that." Gwen agreed, frowning. "He doesn't even know me though; why would he do that?"

"Who knows." Celes shrugged before a thought hit her. _Plan._ "He was rather dashing though, if my memory serves me correct."

Gwen smiled knowingly. "I suppose, if you like them around his age group."

"Well, I would imagine he's the same age as me." Celes smiled, studying the Queen's reaction. "Oh, I wish I had someone to call my own."

"If I knew where he was, I would set you both up on a date." Gwen chuckled, her warm brown eyes meeting the green eyes of Celes. "Oh well, you have me and Arthur. You've got Merlin...Isn't Gaius around your age?"

_No. That is where I'm drawing the line!_ Morgana thought in her head, her eyes widening.

Celes merely shook her head, smiling shakily. "No dear...He's not my type."

"Of course." Gwen nodded, laughing.

* * *

Gwen was with Arthur, in their chambers. She was telling him about Celes and how lonely the old woman was.

"I just feel so awful for her." Gwen sighed as Merlin came in with their food.

"Whose that?" He asked curiously, handing over the plates.

"Celes." Arthur answered with a nod. "Gwen thinks she is lonely."

Merlin frowned slightly; of course the old lady would be lonely - she only had a cat and horse as her friends before she arrived in Camelot.

The warlock wrinkled his nose. "She probably is, to be fair."

"We were talking about Dragoon - do you remember him?" Gwen asked, looking up hopefully as though the manservant held all the answers.

"Uhm..." He raised an eyebrow, attempting to act natural. "I think so. What about him?"

"Well, Celes seems to have a fancy for him." She smiled, tilting her head slightly. "I wish it hadn't been this way. I just feel bad for her, it must be horrible. You know, you think you'll grow old with people yet here she is, all alone except for a cat and horse."

"Must be horrid." Merlin agreed sadly. His good will was coming up with bright ideas to try and comfort Celes, yet he knew it was too dangerous.

* * *

The great warlock lay in his bed, thinking carefully.

His stomach twisted uncomfortably he felt sorry for Celes. She was a lovely old woman yet she was so incredibly lonely. He just wanted to help her.

He could help her - though Kilgharrah and Gaius wouldn't be very impressed with his antics.

He really liked Celes. She reminded him of someone, he just couldn't think who.

Lonely. Lots of people were lonely, he knew of at least two. Celes and probably Morgana. Morgana hadn't been seen for a long time now - he hoped she was okay. He never meant for her to be hurt badly.

It was all his fault that Morgana was where she was now. He hadn't trusted her, he hadn't 'done the right thing and damned the consequences'. The consequences would have been better if he had told her at the start, as soon as she told him.

Everything could have been so different.

His hand came up to slap his face; he would not cry over her. No.

He would not mourn over her - he would not even think about her.

That's what he told himself almost every night, right when his mind began to wander before sleep.

* * *

Merlin had gone to see Celes the very next day. He wasn't quite sure why but it probably had something to do with the fact he felt guilty for the poor old probably the fact it reminded him of Morgana; he couldn't just leave Celes, after all, he knew what happened when he did that.

He knocked on her door, tapping his foot. A few moments later, the door swung open to reveal Celes.

For a split second, he thought he saw her glaring at him hatefully. It was replaced with a loving smile so quickly, he was almost certain that he imagined it.

"Merlin!" She greeted warmly, standing aside to let him in. "What a lovely surprise! How are you, dear?"

"I-I'm fine." He nodded, "And you?"

"Oh, perfectly well." She smiled, sitting down in her usual seat. Midnight jumped up on to the table, waiting to be stroked. Merlin took this role.

"Listen..." He bit his lip. He shouldn't be doing this. He really, _really_ shouldn't be doing this. This was guaranteed to end badly. "I was talking to Gwen yesterday and she mentioned that you were quite lonely..."

"Oh." She chuckled softly, "I am rather lonely, yes." _Does he know?_

"She also said you wanted to meet Dragoon."

Celes leaned over slightly, listening carefully. "Go on."

"Well...I might have some idea as to how you could meet him."

* * *

**Hello!**

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, they make me smile! :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the plot is really starting to come in a bit more now - I absoloute hate having to wait for the plot so I tend to jump in with it a lot of the time, oh dear, haha.**

****_Mike3207 - Maybe you should be... :) - Thank you for reviewing!_

_morganaxmerlin - Haha, thank you! I hope so (Y) Thank you for the review!_

_Morganaftw - Awww. Say hello to him for me - he sounds adorable! Thank you for your review - and no, you're brilliant. :D_

_Meri Ley - This chapter, I suppose, has answered the question of what would prompt him to turn in to Dragoon. And yes, the witch shall;) :D Thank you for reviewing and I'll try to get up the next chapter soon!_

_theuntilted - I'm sure Morgana - I mean, Celes;) - won't mind you borrowing Midnight until the next chapter!;) Thank you for your review :D_

_ChaserMoonstone - Thank you, awh. :D And mission accomplished!;)_

_Guest - Thank you! XD Here's the update!_

_JXeleven - Thank you very much. :D I will try and update again soon. :)_

__**Major thank you to all of you, XD**


	4. Chapter 4 First Meetings

_"She also said you wanted to meet Dragoon."_

_Celes leaned over slightly, listening carefully. "Go on."_

_"Well...I might have some idea as to how you could meet him."_

* * *

"Just sit here." Merlin instructed, holding out a seat for Celes.

She smiled, taking the seat. "Thank you. So, what is going to happen?"

"I'm going to go get him and well you two can talk and when your done he will come and get me and I'll take you back to Camelot." Merlin explained, standing by the door.

Celes nodded, "Okay. Well, thank you Merlin."

Merlin scarpered, rushing off in to the woods behind the small house. It was the same place he had brought Arthur too when Arthur wanted to save his father.

"Miht dagan, beþecce me. Adeadaþ þisne gast min freondum ond min feondum!" Merlin chanted, already feeling his body changing slightly. Looking down, he could see the beard of Dragoon (or Emrys).

He threw on the robe that he had brought with him in his bag before chucking his bag behind a tree and rushing back to the hut-like home.

Merlin took a deep breath before opening the door and smiling as Celes. "Ah, hello." He greeted, walking in and shutting the door behind him. "You must be..." He pulled a face, as though he had forgotten her name.

"Celes." She answered, holding out her hand. "And you're Emrys."

Merlin paused. Had he told her that? He couldn't remember. Maybe she already knew? But he thought that she knew him as Dragoon?

He nodded. "Yes, that would be me. Some people call me Dragoon though." He shook her hand before seating himself opposite her.

"Interesting names." Celes smiled, "I heard that Emrys had a destiny."

"Where did you hear that?" He asked curiously. He had not been expecting to be interrogated by her - only to have a little chat so she didn't feel so lonely.

She looked down, smiling more to herself than him. "Oh, I just heard it from some druids as I passed through their camp on the way to Camelot."

Emrys gave a grunt. "Well, yes. What you heard was correct."

"So..." She leant across the table, her green eyes locking with his blue. "What is your destiny, Emrys?"

He copied her actions so they were only inches apart. "My destiny is to bring magic back to Camelot. My destiny is to help build Albion and ensure that Arthur Pendragon is a good king to his people."

"You're not doing a very good job." She noted, "Last time I checked, magic was still banned."

"Well, these things take time." He replied, sitting back.

Celes quirked an eyebrow. "How old are you?"

He frowned - why did she have something to say about everything? "I had to wait for Arthur to grow up."

Celes nodded, smirking at him. She had won their small argument and she knew it.

Embarrassed, he switched topics. "So, I heard you were lonely."

She nodded again. "Yes. They have been kind to me in Camelot though my heart is still filled with loneliness. You must be very lonely, living out here with magic. Camelot see you as an outcast. Evil as clear as the age on your face."

Emrys ducked his head, the words hitting him like a blow to the stomach. "Yes. It's lonely...to be more powerful than anyone you know. To live as an outcast and have people hate you despite what you are trying to achieve..."

Celes felt a pang of sympathy for him. Without thinking, she took his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "I understand. I too have magic. I don't want to harm anyone - I just want magic to be accepted."

He looked up, eyes wide. "You have magic?"

"Yes." She admitted, "Don't let anyone know - I just want to be _normal._"

"Of course, I understand." He nodded, squeezing her hand back.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, both thinking about different things.

Celes was trying to think about how to put her little plan in to action whilst Emrys was thinking about what he should say next.

"Sorry." Emrys tore his hand away from hers, blushing slightly.

She gave a small smile. "It's okay."

"So..."

"Have you been in many relationships?" Celes asked.

"I - uh, what, um..." Emrys blinked, surprised by how forward she was. "No, not many. Only the one."

"Oh. What happened?"

"She..." His poor Freya, his lovely Freya. "She died."

Silence surrounded them once more, an air of awkwardness suffocating them. Finally, Celes broke it. "I'm so sorry for your loss. What was her name?"

"Freya." He answered solemnly. "She was very kind and beautiful. Sometimes, just every now and then, I remember her and the short time we had together." His eyes flicked up to meet hers. "Have you lost anyone, Celes?"

The green eyes stared off in to the distance as though remembering an old memory. Finally, she choked out, "I've lost many people, Emrys. All of whom I cared deeply for; some betrayed me, some became distant, some of them weren't who I thought they were and... some of them died."

He nodded, understanding what she had been through. In silence, he reached over and took her hand, massaging it comfortingly.

"Maybe the next time we meet it won't be so grim." Celes let out a shaky laugh before pulling her hand back. "I believe it is time for me to go. I hope to see you again soon, Emrys. When should we meet next?"

"Next?" He repeated, feeling stupid for not expecting this.

She gave a small smile. "Yes. You see, we are both lonely and I believe that we could both benefit from these meetings."

He gave a quick nod before jumping. "Um, you stay here. I'll...go fetch Merlin to take you home...make sure you get home safe."

"Thank you. Goodbye, Emrys." Celes smiled, her eyes briefly lighting up.

He paused at the door, mesmerized for a foolish second. "Um, goodbye, Celes. Until next time."

"Until next time." She nodded in agreement before he rushed out of the door.

* * *

**Any suggestions for things you would like to see happen are very welcome!**

**Obviously, I can't throw them straight in to bed together because well...that's not the point of this. :) Well, not the WHOLE point anyway... ;)**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I apologize for the length of time it took to get this up! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Red Dress

_"Thank you. Goodbye, Emrys." Celes smiled, her eyes briefly lighting up._

_He paused at the door, mesmerized for a foolish second. "Um, goodbye, Celes. Until next time."_

_"Until next time." She nodded in agreement before he rushed out of the door._

* * *

Merlin had quickly rushed back to Celes after he had changed out of his disguise of Emrys.

"Merlin." She greeted warmly. He gave a small nod and smile.

"Are you ready to go back to Camelot?" He asked, jerking his thumb behind him.

Celes nodded, pushing herself up off the chair slowly and letting out a small groan. He took her arm, helping her. Eventually, they were on their way back to Camelot.

"So." Merlin started, "How did you find him?"

"Emrys?" She blinked, turning to face him. "Oh, he was...very nice. Yes, a lovely man."

_Lovely, huh?_ He thought to himself, hiding a small smile. "Did you talk much?"

"Yes. I believe in the future and relationship shall develop and our conversations will become longer. I am sure we'll be great friends."

* * *

Celes sat on her bed, stroking Midnight who was sprawled across her lap.

Her plan hadn't gone as well as she had wanted it too. It would take time - she would have to be very patient with Emrys. He had lost a love before so it would probably make it harder for her to lure him in to the trap. However, due to the fact he is lonely, once he had been lured in to the trap, there would be no escape.

Her lips twitched upwards into a small smile.

"I need to plan." She thought out loud, gazing at the candle on the table that was opposite her bed. "I must meet with him as much as possible. I doubt I'll need Merlin to take me again..."

She gently pushed Midnight off her lap and swiftly walked over to her wardrobe. She had brought some dresses at the market (Gwen was too kind) and brought some of her own usual clothes with her.

Her wrinkled fingers sorted through the dresses slowly, Celes judging each one critically. "Nothing!" She growled angrily, flicking through the dresses quicker. A flash of red caught her eye.

Frowning, she went back and pulled out the red material.

The dress was similar to the one she had worn years ago at one of the celebration feasts. Arthur had almost been killed, Merlin had saved him and been named Arthur's manservant.

_It's not the same dress._ She thought, shaking her head.

This dress was strapless and didn't have a V-neck. It was more figure-hugging - there was a very good reason for that.

This dress had been her mothers.

_"Mummy, what are you doing?" The young girl asked, her dark locks framing her innocent face._

_The woman turned around, her blonde waves flying. "Morgana. You gave me a fright."_

_Morgana walked up to her mother, repeating her question. "What are you doing?"_

_Her mother took a deep breath before bending down to Morgana's height and squeezing her arms. "I have to go somewhere. I'm going away for a little while."_

_"Where are you going?" The frown deepened._

_"I'm not sure...it's a surprise for me." She gave her a weak smile._

_Morgana nodded slowly, the frown disappearing as her eyes began to light up. "Can I come, Mummy?"_

_Panic crossed her mother's face for a split second. "Dear lord, no. No, you must stay here. It's too dangerous for you out there, Morgana. You must be a good girl for Daddy."_

_Morgana's face crumpled up and she croaked out, "But I'll miss you, Mummy."_

_The woman bit her lip for a second before turning around and pulling something out her wardrobe. She was back in her original spot, bending down in front of her daughter._

_"Shh, don't cry my love. I have a gift for you."_

_Morgana wiped her eyes, letting out shaky breaths. "A g-gift?"_

_"Yes, look." She gestured to the red material in her arms. "This is for you. It was mine. One day, you will be old enough to wear it."_

_"F-For me?" Morgana smiled, stroking the material and letting out a small gasp. "It's so soft."_

_Her mother chuckled. "Yes, this is for you. I wore it on the night of my wedding. I want you to wear on the night of your wedding."_

_"I'll get married?" Morgana looked up at her mother curiously. "To a boy?"_

_"They will be much nicer when you are older. I promise."_

_"But Arthur thinks I'm a toad! And his friend, Tommy, thinks I'm a donkey!" She protested, confused._

_Her mother smiled, stroking Morgana's head. "Everything will change when you are older. They will all be calling you beautiful - you will be the prettiest girl in the Kingdom."_

_"As pretty as you?" She asked, putting her hand against her mother's cheek._

_Her mother leaned in, smiling. "Prettier."_

_Morgana giggled as her mother placed a kiss on her forehead. "You'll be at my wedding." She stated firmly._

_Her mother looked sad for a moment, running her fingers through her daughters dark locks. "Of course, sweetie."_

Celes fell down on to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Her hands gripped the dress tightly as she begged herself to stop crying. "M-Mummy..." She cried, choking on her sobs.

Midnight jumped down from the bed, cautiously making her way over to Morgana. "Mew."

The choking sobs turned to sniffles as Celes lifted her head and looked up at the cat. "W-Wha-What?"

"Mew." The cat repeated before rubbing itself against Celes and letting out a loud purr.

Celes smiled weakly, sniffling as she picked up midnight and held her to chest, rocking back and fourth gently.

"Oh, Midnight." Celes whispered sadly.

_It's okay._ Midnight replied.

* * *

**Okay, not much Mergana-ness in here (or Celmrys ;) ahha) but I thought I could put in some more of Morgana herself and her past. I have this really wierd headcannon thing of what happened to her mother because I'm odd like that.**

**Anywayy,**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I should have another update on here soon! I'll try!**

**Thank you all for the reviews, I have been through all of them but I need to go now and I want to post this chapter now so**

**If you reviewed, I'm not ignoring you - I have acknowledged your comments! Thank you for all the advice too, it really helps!**

**Just like the also apologize for the past chapters and small mistakes like words missing or punctuation - It really bugs me, I'm so sorry for it.**


	6. Chapter 6 Herbs

_Celes smiled weakly, sniffling as she picked up midnight and held her to chest, rocking back and fourth gently._

_"Oh, Midnight." Celes whispered sadly._

_It's okay. Midnight replied._

* * *

A month had passed since Morgana's - sorry, Celes's - first meeting with Emrys. They had met up again four more times between that span with things changing - not in Morgana's favor though.

She needed Emrys to trust Celes. To see her as more than a friend, more than a lover. She needed Emrys to reveal his identity to her.

She thought it wouldn't take much, plenty of people seemed to know his true identity (though for some reason they appeared to be determined on taking it to their graves). She couldn't have been more wrong.

His lips were clamped shut and it would take a lot to get them open. Perhaps more than she would willingly give. Either way she had to get them open - she had been patient. Patience was something she knew about.

It summed up her life.

However her patience had lately been cut to the quick. Everyday she would see Arthur, sitting upon that throne as though it actually belonged to him. He would laze upon it, a smug look in his eye.

And then there was Gwen. Gwen was actually okay, she wasn't bothered about Gwen being up on the throne - no, it had never been that. In fact, if Gwen was shown the right path in the right light, Morgana was certain that Gwen would make a brilliant Queen to the magical and non-magical kind.

However, Gwen had not seen the light and Morgana doubted there would ever be a chance. Gwen was stubbornly loyal - a good and bad trait of hers. Gwen would either have to see the light or wave goodbye as she followed Arthur in fate.

Merlin just made everything a million times more aggravating. He was kind to Celes, always taking her to see Emrys because apparently he wanted to make sure she would safe and wouldn't get hurt.

If only he knew.

He seemed to be there all the time. Just..._there_. He either followed Arthur like a puppy or both Arthur and Gwen like a third wheel who was desperate to spend time with them and if he wasn't doing that he was helping the knights and joking around with them on the field and if he wasn't doing that he was helping Gaius around the lower town and if he wasn't doing that he was taking her to meet Emrys and if he wasn't...

Morgana let out a sigh, sitting up in her bed and swinging her legs over the side. She had changed back at night in attempt the relieve the pain - also because the spell was hard enough to perform for a few moments, let alone hold it whilst unconscious.

Yes, Merlin had been getting under her skin recently. For some reason, this affected her relationship with Emrys.

_"No, no, no. You are doing that all wrong!" Celes snapped, waving Emrys's hand away from the cauldron. _

_"What did I do wrong?" He asked, frowning. If this was a great wizard, they were setting the bar rather low._

_Celes resisted the urge to scream and cry on the floor. "You were stirring it not only the wrong way but with the wrong movements and the wrong equipment! Have you never made a potion in your life?"_

_"Of course I have...I just struggle a little bit when it comes to healing potions..." He looked away from her, avoiding her gaze which looked almost murderous._

_"It was a simple instruction yet if I hadn't have stopped you, we would have just been turned into ashes!" She looked up from the potion she was trying to fix, shooting him another heated glare that he avoided. "Eyes to me!"_

_His eyes swirled up and met hers, locking their gazes. He hated those eyes and she hated his._

_Why they were even still meeting was a mystery - something would happen and they would end up in a heated argument. It was guaranteed._

* * *

"Celes!" Gwen grinned, greeting the old woman with a warm hug. "How have you been?"

"Very well, dear." Celes smiled, nodding her head slightly. "And you?"

"Lovely." Suddenly, the Queen's expression changed from sweet and welcoming to suggestive and knowing. "Merlin tells me you've been meeting up with Dragoon...don't worry, we haven't told Arthur. So...how is he?"

"Good company." Celes replied, though she felt uncertain. "He's a rather nice man, I'm very grateful to be surrounded by such wonderful people every day."

Gwen nodded, smiling happily. "I'm happy for you." Her eyes flickered to Shera and she raised an elegant eyebrow. "Are you going to see him now?"

"Oh, no, no dear." Celes shook her head, chuckling. "I'm simply going out to pick some flowers and herbs. I'll bring you back some, shall I? They'll make your chambers smell delightful."

"That would be lovely, thank you." Gwen smiled before wishing Celes farewell and going to see the knights train.

Celes grabbed a box, using it to help herself on to Shera, and nudged the horse on wards.

She hadn't gone to pick flowers - though she would probably have to pick some now she had told Gwen that. She sighed, annoyed at herself for not thinking of a better excuse.

No, she was going back to her hovel. Just for a day. She needed to get out of this skin and have a break. Sure, her powers were strong enough to hold the enchantment, but she rarely had breaks from the wrinkled skin in case someone were to spot her.

Once she was deep enough in to the forest, she quickly changed back to her self and continued to ride to her hovel.

This was her chance though. To have a day where she could relax and return to her youthful state.

Eventually, she arrived at her hovel. It looked no different to the day she had left it. Nothing special though...nothing to really remember. It was just a hovel...a few memories, but mostly a hovel.

_"Morning." She greeted, placing the bucket on the side._

_Merlin gasped in the air, his eyes wide. After a moment, he calmed himself down. "Is it?"_

She shook her head, shaking the memories away. Today was her day, today she would relax and forget about Camelot and all the citizens. Forget about Emrys and trying to keep up the act of Celes.

"Morgana."

_Or not._ She thought bitterly, turning round the face the most irritating thing she could ever imagine.

"Merlin. How nice of you to pop by." She shot him a false smile, eyes wide and innocent.

"Where did you get that horse?" He questioned, her eyes pinned to Blaze who stood behind her.

_Oh...fuck._ "I stole it." She replied easily, the words coming out of her mouth before she could think about them. "I stole it because there was nobody around to catch me in the act. Why do you ask?"

"That horse belongs to an old woman in Camelot. She needs that horse, Morgana." He stepped forward slowly, watching Morgana to see if she was about to blow his head up.

She'd have to give him the horse if she wanted a day of peace. "What are you doing here, Merlin?"

"I'm collecting herbs for Gaius."

Her eyes traveled up and down his body before she smirked, looking up at him through dark lashes. "Funny. You have nothing to collect them in."

"Pockets!" He clicked his fingers, as though it was the most amazing thing to ever be made. "Pockets."

"Turn them out." She instructed, challenging him.

"So you can steal my herbs?" He raised his eyebrows, giving her a half-smile. "No way. Get your own."

* * *

**Just a small chapter, good luck to everyone watching Merlin tonight. **

**I'm sorry this (along with all my other stories) has taken to long to update. I just haven't been very happy lately. Not that you want to know about all that though, so.**

**Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**So...anyone want to guess what will happen in the next chapter? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 Raising The Temperature

_"I'm collecting herbs for Gaius."_

_Her eyes traveled up and down his body before she smirked, looking up at him through dark lashes. "Funny. You have nothing to collect them in."_

_"Pockets!" He clicked his fingers, as though it was the most amazing thing to ever be made. "Pockets."_

_"Turn them out." She instructed, challenging him._

_"So you can steal my herbs?" He raised his eyebrows, giving her a half-smile. "No way. Get your own."_

* * *

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Why on earth would I steal your herbs, Merlin?"

Merlin pouted slightly and gave a weak shrug. "Because you're mean."

_What?_ Morgana thought, frowning to herself. Deciding to scare him away, she began strutting towards him. "Oh, I'm not mean, Merlin." She smirked, noticing the way his eyes showed a flicker of fear. "I am your worst nightmare."

Merlin quickly sorted himself up, changing from a boy to man in a few mere seconds. With his head held high and his shoulders rolled back, he stepped closer to her and their eyes locked. "I already knew that, Morgana."

She could literally feel his breath as he spoke, they were _that_ close. There was something else between them though, something familiar that she should have recognized, something so strong and electric it may as well have been living. Something that he could feel too.

"What are you doing here, Merlin?" She asked again, narrowing her emeralds.

He copied her actions with his own mysterious blue. "What are you doing here?"

Time seemed to change right there and then. It was going so slow yet at an incredible speed at the same time. It was impossible. Everything became confused, things began to merge together, opposites attracted. That's just what it was though. Opposites were becoming too close to one another, things weren't making any sense.

She took a step back. "I live here."

"Oh..."

She tilted her head, raising her eyebrows in a sarcastic manner.

He glanced down at his shoes, catching a glimpse of her cleavage as he did so. His eyes shot back up before he quickly pulled them back to her face; her expression remained emotionless.

She studied him closely as he avoided eye contact, finding a sudden fascination with a rock. He cleared his throat, still refusing to look her in the eye, "I wanted to come here," He said slowly.

"I gathered, but why?" Her patience was running out; she just wanted to sit down and relax for one day but no, he had to ruin everything for her again! "Damn it, Merlin!"

"What?!" He yelped as she kicked him in the shin. "What was that for?"

"You just always have to ruin everything! Can't I have one day without you stalking me everywhere like you're obsessed!" She gritted her teeth, clenching her fists as the hot blood pumped through her body.

"I haven't seen you in months! What the hell are you on about?"

Damn. He had a point.

There was a moment of silence as she thought of something to say back, "Oh, just - go piss up a rope!" With that, she turned around and stormed back towards her hovel.

Merlin let out a laugh, "I'm sorry, w-what did you just say?"

She spun back round, glaring daggers at him before advancing on him like a cat stalking it's prey.

"I swear, if you don't take my advise and leave right this minute, I will tie you up and show you what torture is and give you a dose of some _real_ dark magic."

He gulped; he could see each dark eyelash that shadowed over her emerald orbs. They were still the same green the had been years ago, passing as blue in certain lights. It felt like he had only just seen them yesterday.

"Dark magic, huh?" He whispered softly.

She let out a small gasp before answering just as quietly, "Real dark magic."

She just wanted to grab his stupid scarf and kiss him senseless - _wait what?_

Morgana shook her head, taking a step back. "Leave." She instructed, closing her eyes.

When she heard nothing happening, she opened her eyes. Only, to her surprise, he was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Merlin sat in his bed with his knees up to his chest.

Damn it, what had even happened back there? What would have happened if she hadn't stepped back and he hadn't scarpered like a guilty puppy?

Lord, he couldn't even think about _that._ Well, he could but he shouldn't.

He should be sleeping, resting before he runs round after Arthur tomorrow and finishes his chores.

With a sigh, Merlin laid down and closed his eyes.

Only a minute later, he was opening his eyes again. He couldn't sleep, he was restless. How long did it take for morning to arrive? Wasn't it usually quicker than this?

Quietly, he crept out of his door and towards the medicine shelves. He quickly scanned them before picking up a sleeping potion; hopefully it would work.

After taking some, he rushed back to his bed and laid back down, waiting for sleep to take him.

_There was four knocks, echoing around him. A few seconds later, there was the sound of a lock as a door appeared and opened._

_"Merlin."  
_

_"My lady."_

_Silence filled the air and the scene around him changed to that of the Great Hall. The ripping of material filled the air as things shifted in to objects and people._

_"Here," the ripping ceased._

_"I'm fine."_

_He blinked and there was a someone gasping for air. Someone appeared to be holding them in their arms on the floor. Then it stopped, and for a split second, it was hauntingly quiet._

_Long dark locks fell over blue material. "No, you're wrong." There was anger, so much anger. "This has just begun!"  
_

_Was that his hand that felt warm? His wrist? "This is just the beginning." A voice whispered before it all turned cold._

_Then there was this painfully uncomfortable atmosphere. "Alright, I know what you're doing, what I don't know is why." That wasn't familiar, that sound was strange._

_Then everything became hot and the world seemed to move to slow and fast at the same time. "I believe I asked you a question first."_

_Peaceful. Everything turned peaceful; there was no warmth yet it was not cold. There was nothing at all; it was peaceful._

Merlin's eyes shot open and the sunlight gushed in to them before he quickly blocked it out. He frowned, shaking his head; what a weird dream. He could hardly remember anything the smudge of heat just above his wrist.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I will be doing my utmost best to update more regularly. **

**Thank you, however, for the reviews in the previous chapter! Massive thank you and I am sorry I didn't get this up sooner.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**- TJT**


End file.
